


Dragon's Quest For Puff-Puff

by ShiverStar



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Breasts, F/M, Multi, Puff-Puff - Freeform, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiverStar/pseuds/ShiverStar
Summary: The DQ heroes are finally in smash, and they get to mingle! Though things go a bit south when the topic goes to Puff-Puff.





	Dragon's Quest For Puff-Puff

**Author's Note:**

> A little note that there are minor spoilers for Dragon Quest, and that I've only played through 8 and some of 11. Comments are appreciated, but be careful not to spoil the games~

In the middle of June, the entire smash roster was called together into the center foyer to see the new addition soon to be moving into the Smash Castle. This was already a pretty standard practice for the veterans that moved in around the same day the past year. 'Everyone is in' along with Ridley and Daisy, and they were instructed to come in and make themselves comfortable. They could spar during the wait until the event officially kicked off, but most of the time they just had to wait for the real fighting amenities to come around December. And even when they could officially fight, they were prepared for more fighters and friends to come. They had a sentient plant and a suave high schooler watching with the base cast as the large screen in the room started to play the video.

The reveals were always shown to them in 'trailers,' where the characters were well animated into a movie. They always enjoyed seeing themselves on the screen leading up to the mysterious new character. There were also rumors always floating around. Anyway, we all know what it was, the four legendary heroes and fan favorite Banjo was finally coming!

Fast forward to late July, the heroes finally moved into the castle. What surprised the others was... the heroes didn't know each other. They were from almost completely different tales! The different links may have been from different time periods, but they had a sense of familiarity where at least one of them heard of the story of the other.

Anyway, once the heroes settled down, they certainly had a lot to talk about with each other. They got together and told their stories over some drinks as if they came in just after finishing their journeys. They at least had the common ground of amassing a gang of powerful team members and jouneying to fight a great evil. The stories would twist and turn on their own accounts, such as Eight starting from helping his king undo a curse put on his castle or Eleven being treated as the evil one for being the Luminary, the descendant of a chosen hero. He promised it would make sense later on.

However, one constant they got caught up on was... _Puff-Puff_. It was a simple yet lewd act of a woman pressing her bust onto somebody's face. The moment one of them brought it up, they all lit up and laughed over it... except the black-haired hero Erdrick, who just stared down at his drink.

“Hey, you alright, pal?” Eight looked concerned about Erdrick's change in mood.  
  
“I.. would rather not talk about it.” Erdrick responded. “But it's not like I hadn't experienced it before. Some monsters loved to do it.”

This they agreed on.. though Eight pondered for a moment. “I never encountered that. I just know there was a puff-puff parlor hidden around the northwest island in my world. It had a bunny lady with a really cute accent.”

“Really?” Eleven looked to him. “For me, there were some ladies that would just offer it. Even then, there were these succubat monsters that would swoop in and shove their breasts in my face. They seemed to target Veronica more often, though, but their faces were sooo cute, and they were really soft!”

“Huh..” Eight mused, “I didn't encounter any monsters like that. There were some seductive ones, but I guess I took them down before they tried it on me. It was also pretty late in my journey when I found that parlor. And come to think of it... I didn't smell anything in there at first, but I remember the scent of slimes when I was blindfolded for the puff-puff.”

“...Blindfolded?” Solo glanced to Eight, then to the others. Erdrick and Eleven shook their heads. The green-haired hero then looked back to Eight. “None of us were blindfolded. That's a little suspicious, and you brought up the smell of slimes..” It was common knowledge that the goofy little monsters were delicious and tasted like limes. The cafeteria even sold desserts made out of them now. “And are you also telling us that you didn't have a member of your party that could use it on your enemies?”

“Maybe Jessica could,” Eight thought for a moment, “She was well endowed.. very well, and her dress showed it. But she never puff-puffed anybody. She wanted to focus more on her magic, and so I let her do that.”

“...” The other three stared Eight down. “Pff.. **AAAHAHAHAHAHA**!” They then burst out laughing.

“You only got 'puff-puffed' once, and you got scammed!” Erdrick laughed. “I might've had some lady trick me into getting it from her old man, but to never have it done even by your own party member?!”

The laughter soon stopped aside from Erdrick, which was then silenced by Solo and Eleven placing their hands on his shoulders. They both in tandem said “I am _so_ sorry.”

“Oh, don't worry about me, I'm more worried about-- where did he go?” Erdrick looked to the empty seat that Eight sat at as he sulked out of the room.

“Oh boy,” Eleven sighed, “Now I feel like an ass. Let's apologize to him later.” The rest nodded and drank in awkward silence.

Of course, with them talking in a castle full of other people in the main foyer, some would overhear. Not that they tried to stay at a normal speaking level at all... anyway, a certain seductive witch in a pixie cut approached the downtrodden hero.

“Hello, excuse me!” Bayonetta started enthusiastically, getting Eight's attention, “You are, hmm.. the man upstairs told us to call you Eight, right? Anyway, I couldn't help but overhear—I don't think _anybody_ could, actually—but no matter. I don't mind helping your little.. predicament.” She chuckled playfully, crossing her arms to prop up her bosom.

Eight looked at her, blushing softly. “..I guess there's no harm in it.”

“Perfect, follow me.” The slender witch winked and led Eight to her bedroom. “Now, just take a seat on my bed, and we'll get this done.”  
  
“Alright.” Eight sat himself down.

Bayonetta then got started. She got behind him and blindfolded him with the hair flowing from the sleeves of her suit.

“H-Hey,” Eight started to complain, “If you overheard, then you know I got scammed like this, right..?”

“I know, darling.” Bayonetta grinned. “But maybe it'll make you feel better if we repeat the steps for a real puff-puff, hmm?”

“I suppose.”

“That's a good boy.” She finished blindfolding him. Silence followed before... he felt it. On the sides of her head, he felt the warmth, the softness, truly they were--

“Mr. Saturns.” Eight promptly spoke before standing up. He pulled the makeshift blindfold off and swiped the silly little creatures out of the witch's grasp. “Ha ha, how funny. A real nice joke. I've already had enough of these hit my face to know how they feel.”

Bayonetta was sitting there, keeping a straight face.. well, not exactly. Her face was contorted into a wide grin as she was trying not to laugh. “Snrk.. pff.. hahaha--!”

“HONK!” She was interrupted by a Mr. Saturn tossed into her face. She saw the second one thrown soon enough and reflexively put up her shield... for the Saturn to shatter it and knock her back into the air. She landed on the floor with a thud, dazed as Eight stormed out of her room.

Eight went to his room and locked the door before laying in his bed. The poor guy's mind raced over how he was humiliated by the heroes he made friends with and a deceptive stranger.. that he didn't really trust in the first place. Nonetheless, he felt a bit betrayed, but he managed to sleep it off a bit.

And then morning cam--

“Puff?” A high pitched voice broke the silence of the night. “Puff!”

The noise stirred Eight awake, yawning and looking around. “Wha.. who's there..?” He turned himself towards the voice. All he could see in the dark was a round figure at his door, with wide teal eyes staring at him.

“UWAH!” He yelled as he woke up enough to be startled, and he fell back off of the bed. “Ow..”

The source of the voice giggled before flipping the lights on. It was none other than Jigglypuff. “Jiggly!”

Eight managed to sit up, rubbing his head. “Oogh.. o-oh, hey. You look familiar. Ummm... Jigglypuff, wasn't it? How did you get in?”

Jigglypuff simply responded by deflating herself flat, then quickly puffed up back to her normal self before waddling over and climbing into his bed.  
  


“Right...” Eight just stared. “Why are you here, then?”

“Jiggly...” Jigglypuff waddled up to Eight's face, pressing herself against his cheek. “Puff puff!”

Eight blushed. “Ohhh, you overheard too, didn't you? Well if you wanted to cheer me up, it's working.” He chuckled softly and climbed back into bed.

“Jiggly~” Jigglypuff cutely responded before cuddling into Eight, starting to doze off.

“O-Oh, well, goodnight.” Eight smiled and hugged Jigglypuff close, dozing off as well.

And then morning finally came...

Eight started the morning with putting his bandana back on, then carrying Jigglypuff out of his room. They made their way to breakfast and ate together. They then walked to the main foyer.

“Hey, Samus, have you seen Jigglypuff?!” The two overheard a particularly noisy woman as Daisy went around the corner from a hallway. She had a devious grin on her face before she turned to see Eight.. and froze when she spotted Jigglypuff. “O-Oh! Hey there, handsome~ So I heard your hero buddies made fun of you for not getting a little action on you journey, so--”

“So that's why you're looking for Jigglypuff?” Eight questioned. “I did think it was weird that I also saw you bribing the other pink ball with cake...”

“What?!” Daisy looked shocked. “Wha—no, no. You see, I—well, I wanted to take Jigglypuff to try hats—yeah you got me, I wanted to have some fun, too.” She hung her head in guilt. “Though don'tcha think you overreacted a bit? I mean I think Bayo asked for it, but you seemed pretty hurt over getting scammed out of some tits.”

Eight looked to her, then sighed. “Yeah, I suppose that was childish of me. But they talked like they were so proud of it, like it was some weird rite of passage. But you're right, I did overreact. I should talk to them.”

“Good man. By the way... every girl knows.” Daisy chuckled. “I dunno about the boys, but whoever didn't eavesdrop was told before. I never told anyone, don't Whack the messenger.” She giggled before walking away. Jigglypuff waved to him before going off her own way.

“Guess that was bound to happen,” Eight sighed, “I'll look for the guys and apologize for being a baby.”

“O-Oh, please hold on.” A soft voice spoke before a gentle hand took Eight's, the source being Princess Peach, wearing a t-shirt and jeans. “I'm so sorry that your first impression of this place was like... _that_. Please, come along~”

“...I don't really have anything left to lose, anyway.” Eight obliged as Peach led him to her room. The pink princess sat in her bed, patting beside her. He sat down next to her. She then motioned for him to face her, and so he did.

“Close your eyes, darling. No blindfolds or anything.” Peach sweetly spoke, and Eight followed. “Now, I'm sure you can tell the difference between those times and the real thing. Here..”

Eight couldn't see anything, but he felt and heard shuffling from the bed. A short moment later.. he felt it. Undoubtedly it was skin pressing against his face, and breasts on his cheeks. He could lightly feel a pulse against his face.

“Open your eyes, now..” When he did, he was met with Peach's bare chest. Upon looking up, his black eyes met her blues, staring sweetly down at him. Glancing to his sides, he could see her breasts and her pink nipples rubbing against his cheeks. His breathing grew a bit labored, clearly heated that this was finally happening.

“T-Thank you...” He closed his eyes again and wrapped his arms around Peach's waist, hugging her.

“Hehe, it's nothing, darling.” Peach brushed Eight's hair aside and kissed his forehead. “I think you deserve to enjoy yourself. I don't know the intricacies about whatever adventures you four had, but I know a thing or two about sexual healing~”

Eight let out a soft sigh. “Then, if it isn't too forward.. it feels like I need something tended to down low.”

“I figured as much, handsome.” Peach pulled back, her breasts bouncing a bit as she was topless yet still in her jeans. She then reached down and worked her way through his pants. She smiled as she pulled them down, letting his hard cock spring free. “This is it, correct?”

“Y-Yes, ma'am.” Eight then gasped softly as she kissed his tip. Peach held his shaft in her hand, gently stroking it while occasionally giving the head another peck. She then moved her chest to his groin, sandwiching his cock in her breasts.

Eight panted softly as he started thrusting in her soft cleavage, leading to Peach pressing her plush lips to the tip each time they met. He kept it up while the princess moved her breasts with his thrusts. It went on like this for a moment before a particularly passionate thrust told her he was close. She then buried her head into his lap with his dick in her mouth with him unloading his white seed inside. She smiled up to him and swallowed every drop, pulling off of his shaft with a cute “Ahh~”

Eight panted softly. “Hah.. that felt good.. thanks for that, princess..~”

“It's no problem, cutie.” Peach smiled and put her shirt back on. “Now get dressed, there's more to my.. our gift.” She kissed his cheek.

“A-Alright.” Eight blushed and put his pants back on and stood up. Peach then took his hand and led him out of the room. Down the hall and to the main foyer. She led him to one of the smaller lounges of the castle. At the door, however, were the other three heroes. “O-Oh, hey..” Eight started, “I just want to say I'm sorry for--”

“No, no,” Erdrick spoke up, “We would like to apologize. That was rather rude of us. In the end, it's just breasts. We saved whole worlds! As much as a lovely bosom feels, there's no reason to hold that over everyone.”

“Yeah, but we quickly learned afterward just the sexual nature of this housing.” Eleven smiled. “After that witch pulled the prank on you, the princess that brought you here told us about it. She was one of the first to establish such a nature, to help everybody relax. Anyway, thank her for all of this, but I hope you appreciate what's ahead of you. You get to make up for that puff-puff free adventure!” The trio then stepped aside and let the hero and the princess inside.

When they went in, they were greeted to a few of the ladies seated and facing the duo. Rosalina, Daisy, (a somewhat confused) Zelda, and Samus all wearing casual clothes and smiling to the entering hero.

Eight looked in awe. “Whoa.. really, all because I had a tantrum?”

“Don't sell yourself so short, hero.” Rosalina spoke in a caring tone. “I believe it was unjust that you were teased for it, and you deserve this for saving your kingdom, hmm~?”

“We didn't invite Bayonetta for this, if it wasn't obvious.” Samus grinned. “Good to see we figured out how to keep a secret from her. Peach also told Jigglypuff to go and meet you last night.

“I felt bad for you when I heard about all this... and I gave Daisy a bit of a scolding for trying to prank you as well.” Zelda giggled. “I've only lived here a few months so I still have to learn just how dirty this castle can get, but we're all here to provide all the puff-puff you need and more~”

“So go wild!” Daisy laughed. “You get a free pass to our tits right now!”  
  
Eight blushed and looked in amazement. “Oh whoa... this place is amazing!” And he didn't spare another moment taking advantage of the party. The women were surprised by his eagerness as he stuffed his face in their busts, one by one. He started with Zelda's petite bust, then went up to Daisy's, Samus's, then finally Rosalina's cosmic breasts. Though from there, he glanced down and decided to lay his head on her soft sweatpants-clad lap...and he dozed off.

“Oh, dear. I think we tired him out.” Rosalina giggled and pet his head. “He deserves the rest.. Hey, didn't he have a little mouse friend?”

Peach thought for a moment. “Hey, you're right... actually, didn't the cafeteria have a sign saying they were low on cheese? Oh dear, we better go find it.”

“Not yet.” Samus responded as the women moved their chairs to line up with Rosalina. They then lined Eight's body along their laps and provided him a proper bed.


End file.
